


Instant Family

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Adoption, Cats, F/F, Family Fluff, Lesbian Moms, Pickpockets, Post-Game(s), sassy little girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Heather brings home a surprise for Nephenee, who already has a surprise for her.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Measured](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/gifts).



Deep down, Heather had known she couldn't _really_ get Nephenee pregnant, but one day she managed the next best thing.

Heather had always fancied herself not only a highly skilled thief, but good at dodging other thieves. Sure, people always said karma would catch a thief in the end, but only if they were doing it to be _mean._ She was just doing it to help her poor sick mother, like a good girl.

(And if she happened to pocket a little extra for herself or her wife, what was the big deal?)

So of course it came as a shock to her when she found her purse missing just moments after leaving the bakery. In hindsight, she'd _thought_ there was something suspicious about the little girl hanging around there, but she'd been too busy picking out the perfect bread for tonight's dinner. Not that it mattered, she was a faster runner than a little girl carrying a heavy sack of purses and wallets.

"Looks like you've been busy!" The girl yelped, dropped the sack and narrowed her eyes.

"What's it to you, lady?"

"Listen, I'm not here to judge you or make you give all those back. I mean, I'd like _mine_ back, and I'm sure you'd rather not be chased down by everyone else you robbed." She smirked. "But I bet you stole most of those from rich people, right? Not like they'll miss it, they can just dip into their treasuries back at their castles." The girl crossed her arms over her chest, stomping her foot.

"So what if I did? What are _you_ gonna do about it?"

Heather grinned.

"I'm taking you home with me, that's what I'm gonna do." The girl blinked, forgetting all about her tough act as well as the sack full of other people's money.

"Really?! But...but you're a stranger! How do I know you're not gonna turn me in or something?" She seemed scared now, and Heather couldn't help reaching out to pat her on the shoulder.

"Because I wouldn't like it if someone did that to me back when I was robbing rich folks," she said. "I like you. You're a kid after my own heart, and I wanna give you a nice home. Besides, the wife and I have been talking about having kids for a while." The girl smiled.

"I like you, too. You didn't lecture me like other grownups," she said, taking Heather's purse from the bag and handing it back to her. "My name's Lana."

"I'm Heather. Thanks for returning the bag, by the way."

 

When she and Lana got back to the house, though, Nephenee was waiting with a little surprise of her own curled up and purring on her lap.

"Found 'im sniffin' around the door while I was makin' soup," she said. "Poor little feller doesn't seem to have a home, so I took him in. Hope you don't mind." Lana's eyes went wide and she _squealed_ at the sight of the sleeping kitten.

"How great is _this?_ I thought I was just getting parents, but now I have a kitten! Let's name him Archer, cause he looks as sleek as an arrow!"

"Oh..?" Nephenee blinked. "Sorry, didn't know we had company...um, who's your friend, Heather?"

"Not a friend," Heather said with a grin. "This is our new daughter Lana. She tried to rob me, so I decided to give her a place to stay." Nephenee giggled a little.

"Well, then, looks like we've got ourselves a nice new family! Welcome home, Lana, hope you like my mama's famous potato leek soup." Lana smiled, walking over to Nephenee and Archer (though Heather secretly hoped they could change the name).

"Heather-mom told me about you, said you were really nice. So should I call you Nephenee-mom, then?"

"Whatever you like," Nephenee said. And that was how within a single afternoon, they became Heather-mom and Nephenee-mama. As for Archer, they never bothered to change his name. Lana loved it, Nephenee loved it, and Heather didn't care as long as her wife and daughter were happy.

(That, and the cat turned out to be as _fast_ as an arrow anytime there were table scraps to be stolen.)


End file.
